


Coming Home

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Garashir, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, fluff and feelings, post-A Stitch in Time Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Having finishedA Stitch in Timeyesterday, here’s my inevitable post-canon “Garashir on Cardassia” fic. Platonic fluff and feelz told through Bashir’s thoughts and dialogue only.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of malnutrition.

_I want to be wherever he is. Why haven’t I realised this before?_

Oh, I’m sorry Garak. Did I wake you? No, please don’t move; I like it when you sprawl over me.

_Well, it looks like I’m staying. Starfleet will almost certainly approve my secondment. It’s just a case of convincing Garak’s friend Parmak... and he should need all the help he can get. I’ll visit him at the clinic tomorrow._

_He’s so thin. I can feel his ribs underneath his scales and his cheeks are hollow. This has been much harder for him than he’s been letting on. That long letter of his never mentioned the extent of the food scarcity; he really hasn’t lost his touch for deception._

——

Thank you Garak. This tea is lovely. Listen, about that Federation food aid—.

Yes, I know. You’re a proud Cardassian and you’re not going to take charity from the Federation, but Parmak does, you know? Most Cardassians do and you really are very thin.

_Careful, Julian. Don’t overdo it or you’ll just make him more entrenched._

Look. How about a deal? I’ve been here two weeks and it’s been lovely. It really has. And I’ve... well, I’ve missed you a great deal. I’ve spoken to Doctor Parmak and he’d be delighted if Starfleet would second me to his clinic. It shouldn’t take long to get it approved by Central Command... if you’d have me as a roommate, of course?

Hang on. I’m so glad you’re excited at the prospect of us living together—I am too—but I said this was going to be a deal, right? I’d be able to draw my Starfleet wages in food, fuel and clothing. Money’s not much use on Cardassia these days—.

Yes ok, or fabric and you can make me a new wardrobe for this climate—but will you please listen to me? Here’s the catch: I can’t support both of us, so I’d need you to apply for Federation aid.

——

_He’s not buying it. He’s been sewing for over three hours and he hasn’t said a word. Why did I have to fall in love with someone this stubborn and proud?_

_Is it though? Is that what this is? Love? It’s not the romance and flowers and getting married kind of love; its something else. Just... I don’t know, a feeling of completeness when I’m around him, I suppose. We’ll have to talk about this too if I do stay... Wait, who am I kidding? I’m staying whether or not he agrees to the Federation aid._

What’s this? Oh Garak, that’s incredibly sweet of you. It’s so thin and loose-fitting. Perfect for this climate... but don’t think you can get round me with a gift. I’m not staying— _I am staying. I’m definitely staying. Even if Starfleet refuses to grant my secondment I’ll find a way_ —until you apply for aid. 

Oh. Ok. We’ll go to the Federation embassy tomorrow then.

_He agreed! He actually said ‘yes! I didn’t think I could persuade him!_

——

Something smells delicious! What’s the occasion?

You got your food parcel then? And I have news too. Starfleet said ‘yes’.

Ow, Garak! I can’t breathe! Ok, yes that’s better. Just don’t hug me so tight. Humans are pretty delicate compared to Cardassians.

A cake? I didn’t know you were such an accomplished cook. 

Oh, Tain. Of course. Did he give you the recipe?

Yes. Right. In the rubble... Did you find any other heirlooms?

_That was a bit insensitive. His whole family are buried right underneath us. Why do I always stick my foot in my mouth?_

Garak, I’m sorry... uhhh... For your loss, I mean... Sorry for your loss. And—well—for being thoughtless just now. This really is lovely cake.

——

Hey, you can sprawl over me every night from now on.

I’m not going _anywhere_. Not without you anyway.

Why? Because I love you, you big silly lizard!

Well, um... yes. That is what I said.

_You’ve done it now. Everything was perfect and you had to ruin it by talking about your feelings._

But not like that. I don’t _love_ love you—oh please don’t look at me like that; I’m not expressing myself very well. Just give me a minute to think?

_Ok. Think, Julian. Think. You love him and from the look of it he loves you too. If you get it wrong now you’re going to hurt him. But you’ve got to explain it. Not sex or romance or any of that. This is different. Friends? No, that’s not sufficient. Something... yes. Say how you feel._

Look. When I’m with you I feel... complete. Whole. On _DS9_ you were always there... until you weren’t, but I didn’t realise that what was nagging away at me was your absence. Until I came here, that is. I felt like I’d... uh... come home.

Yes, even though it’s hot and awful and the gravity makes me feel like I’m made of lead—And the dust! Oh, and you never shut the door. But you’re here and—well— _you’re_ my home. Does that make any sense?

Since _when_?

That first time in the replimat? Why didn’t you ever say so? Oh you are silly! Come here, I want to hug you.


End file.
